More
by Lizzybug5
Summary: This is one of the few stories I've written that is mostly about Summer. For once my Ryan has taken the backseat. Please read and review.


Author's Note: Song belongs to Travis. 

"More than he More than she They both sleep We just dream"

I wish that I could fly fly fly away And if I should fall And you hear me call would you stay

More than us way up there They don't know It's in their hands It's more than you and It's more than I"

Summer took a large gulp of the dark liquid in her cup. She wasn't sure what it was exactly. It didn't really matter if it was gin or rum or something else. She just needed the alcohol to get to her, and she needed it to affect her fast. As she made her way back to the kitchen to get a refill, she stumbled. Falling to her knees, Summer started laughing hysterically. Afterall she was a story to talk about. Little rich girl dressed from head to toe in expensive, designer clothing; yet she failed to care that she had torn a whole in her jeans and there was a beer stain on her shirt from earlier. She didn't remember her jeans getting caught because by then she was too far gone to notice much of anything. The beer stain she did remember. She knew she would remember it later as well because she failed to listen to the golden rule of drinking: she had followed the measly Natty Light with multiple shots of alcohol she could nolonger remember the name of. 

Here a very beautiful, yet broken, girl sat in the doorway leading to the kitchen of an upscale Newport mansion. Leaning against the panneling to support herself, Summer laughed and laughed at the irony of her life. She kept laughing until suddenly she was crying uncontrollably. As she realized that here she was crying with people around here, she began to cry harder. She didn't need these people judging her, and she had betrayed herself by letting her guard down. Damn alcohol. It makes people do crazy things.

An hour later and a couple more shots in her system, Summer had recovered. She was now having fun. She had kissed a few boys and thought they were probably good kisses. Afterall drunk kisses are more sloppy, and Summer hated to admit it but she liked sloppy. As she made her way outside, she noticed the boy who had ultimately caused the rip in her jeans. If he hadn't have dumped her, she wouldn't be quite as trashed as she was, and then she wouldn't have let her clothes get ruined. No matter how much Daddy got paid, it wouldn't go unnoticed to the stepmonster that her Armani jeans were now ruined. 

As she watched him down a beer and talk adimantely to Ryan, she felt a tug at her heart. She had really liked him, but seeing as how that wasn't good enough, she was determined to replace that pang with anger. She wasn't gonna let him get to her. Instead she was just going to treat him like he didn't exist. As she started to go back inside she heard his familiar voice call her name. Damn it. Why had she stayed outside long enough for him to notice her? Ignoring him, she pushed her way into the house angriliy and spotted one of the kissing boys from earlier. Determined, she marched over to him and began to kiss him. She wondered if Cohen noticed.

Summer opened her eyes. Someone was calling her name. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. As she focused, she saw herself staring into clear blue eyes. she groaned. He was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Save it, Chino. Your righteous ass is the last person I want judging me," she muttered as she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pounding headache.

"Righteous huh?" He smirked.

Summer opened her eyes again and felt like whiping that smirk off of his face.

"I'm on to you. You've been on your best behavior all year. It makes me sick so take your ass somewhere else."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he replied. 

To her dismay, he took a pack of Marlboros out of his pocket and lit a cigarette. 

"So enlighten me."

"You're horny when you're drunk. It's kinda hot," he said ignoring her request.

Summer began to blush, and then she realized what was bothering her. Why was she with Chino? 

"Ummm...,Ryan?" she asked motioning to their surroundings. 

He laughed. "Confused about what happened?" 

Summer glared at him. "Just tell me what the hell I'm doing with you."

"Alright. It's not what you think. I'm just taking care of you. You were a wreck, you know?"

"I'm always a wreck. Why would you care?"

"Didn't say I did."

"Then why are you taking care of me?"

"You know you really are hot." 

He took a long drag as he looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes. She didn't reply. Maybe it was the alcohol still churning in her system, but she suddenly felt like kissing Ryan. As she decided she was going to lean in and kiss him, she felt sick. Instead of sharing a heated, passionate kiss, she ended up vomitting in his lap. It was the perfect ending to the perfect night.

FIN 


End file.
